Fawkes Returns
by Mignun
Summary: All Albus Potter wanted was a friend in the household. Seems like his wish came true.


Albus Potter stared out the window wearing a gloomy expression on his face. His older brother, James, just played a nasty prank on him. It resulted in Albus receiving a nasty blow to the face from a particularly violent punching telescope. The youngest Potter brother winced when he placed his hand against his already bruising eye, tears falling down his face from the pain.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't know that Albus was going to squeeze the telescope! It was intended for my buddy at school. He knows better than to take my things!" James exclaimed in the family parlor. Albus frowned, knowing his brother was trying his best to save his own skin.

The younger brother could only sigh while watching the darkening sky.

_What I would do for a friend in this house! Mum and Dad are fine, I guess...but James inheriting Uncle George's love for pranks is the worst thing ever. He just doesn't understand me. He doesn't understand the word no,_ he thought to himself.

From the corner of his eye, Albus saw a peculiar red shape coming towards the house. He figured that his bruised eye was playing tricks on him and ignored it. The ten year old boy was more preoccupied with how to get back at his lazy brother. James was the one who let Albus hold the telescope, saying at how many magical properties it held. He knew that Albus would be interested in such an object. It was only natural for Albus to try the telescope out for himself.

All Albus wanted was a friend in the Potter house.

The red shape continued flying towards him at a hurdling speed. Flustered, Albus could only do one thing: open the window. One he did, the red blur, however, gracefully stopped right on the windowsill with a content expression on its face. Albus couldn't help but fall backwards in shock.

"Who are you?" he asked once he righted himself. He looked at the bird in awe, taking in its old, weathered feathers and tired demeanor. The phoenix bowed its head before ruffling its wings. Albus took a step forward with a hand out. "Are you okay?"

The phoenix shook its head before bursting into flame. Albus began to freak out while running around in circles.

"Mummy! Daddy! Help! Help! My room's on fire! Help!" he screamed, his hands pulling at his hair. Within a moment, Ginny and Harry entered the ten year old's room, wands at the ready. Harry, however, didn't see a fire but his son hiding under the bed covers. Albus continued screaming, "A bird…a fire…windowsill!"

Harry took a step forward towards his son's windowsill. Instead of a bird, there was a large pile of ash. He smiled knowingly once he saw a small red head pop out from the debris. Harry carefully picked the familiar hatchling and showed his son the new phoenix.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Albus. He's just an old friend," Harry explained to the frightened boy. The small bird happily chirped at the boy.

"Old friend?" Albus queried. He took the bird into his own hands and began to stroke its head.

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken, this is the same phoenix Albus Dumbledore used to own before his death. His name is Fawkes."

Ginny moved herself to sit next to her son. Albus began nuzzling the baby bird against his cheek, but she was more concerned as to why Fawkes returned. "Harry, I thought after a master's death, a phoenix chooses its own path rather than finding a new owner."

"I thought so, too, but you have to admit, Albus is just like Dumbledore in many ways. Maybe Fawkes found this out and decided our Albus was worthy enough as an owner."

His wife could only sigh, not seeing anything positive from allowing her son from owning a phoenix. Ginny tried her best to reason with Harry. "He's only ten, Harry. We can't keep a Class Five magical creature in our house. How on earth are we going to be able to raise it? Certainly the Ministry of Magic won't allow it, and Albus doesn't know anything about the species."

Harry pondered for a moment, completely enamored with how Albus was treating the fledgling. He knew deep down he couldn't take Fawkes away, considering that Albus must be his magical familiar. It would break the hearts of both the child and the bird. "We just can't rip these two apart. Maybe we can ask Hagrid and Minerva. They'll know what to do; I'm sure of it."

* * *

Fawkes chirped loudly at Minerva and Hagrid once the two entered the Potter household. The two immediately rushed over once they received an owl describing the situation. Both were equally confused at the red bundle of joy Albus currently held in his arms. Hagrid was the first to gush over the baby bird, remembering the last time he saw the magnificent phoenix.

"Been twenty years sin' I'd seen tha fellow'. Good ter see he's still alive!"

Minerva, however, was more impressed with the phoenix. It looked up at Albus with adoration, similar to Dumbledore many years before. She sensed a bond between boy and phoenix, and she was muddled as to why it was.

"Is this normal, Minerva?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Truthfully, Minerva wasn't that familiar with the idea magical familiars moving on to another witch or wizard. She did know that the idea happened but under extraordinary circumstances. Normally those circumstances never involved a ten year old child, who was a year away from starting his magical journey at Hogwarts, and a phoenix that was previously under the ownership of the greatest wizard of all time.

"Frankly, Mrs. Potter, this isn't normal at all."

Albus sighed glumly and stared at his bird with tears in his eyes. "I can't keep him, can't I?"

Harry looked frantically at Minerva, wanting a different answer. "Are you sure? Maybe I can talk to Kingsley and register the phoenix. He might know!"

"In all honesty, Mr. Potter, I doubt the Minister of Magic would know something like this. There is one thing we can try…"

"What?" Albus asked hopefully. Minerva gave the child a small smile before bending down to his level. The older witch placed her hand against the boy's shoulder for support, but her demeanor stayed bright.

"You, Albus Potter, should keep Fawkes to see if he truly is your magical familiar. Your parents tell me every day how much you are turning out like Albus Dumbledore; it's only natural for Fawkes to be attracted to your personality. You must possess great power for an aggressive bird like him to trust you so quickly," she explained. Albus began to jump up and down in excitement with Fawkes chirping in delight. Minerva turned to the parents. "Of course, Albus, you're going to have to listen to your parents. Ultimately it's up to them."

From behind her, Ginny glanced at Harry nervously. While she would love to see her son happy, she was worried about the problems the phoenix could start. Harry was more concerned on his son's happiness than what damage the phoenix could cause to the house.

Ginny made the final decision after a couple moments of thinking. "Well, Albus, I think it's best that you keep Fawkes for the time being."

The redheaded witch found herself being attacked by a brown and red blur. Albus latched one arm around his mother's neck as his familiar began to sing a happy tune that caused every person in the room to grin.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said over and over while kissing his mother on the cheek. Harry looked down on his family with a toothy grin, thinking of the many ways in which Albus Dumbledore continued to bless the Potters.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this small one-shot. I know I enjoyed writing it, and I would like to thank NickyFox13 for reading it over. **


End file.
